rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramses
Ramses, was an incredibly powerful Mummy, who once tried to take over the entirely world with an undead army. Personality Ramses, is generally a calm, collected individual, rarely displaying frustration, or anger. He believes that individuals who display their ability through a show of power are weaklings, and he thinks that true power is showed through the mind. As a result of this, Ramses normally controls his subordinates through psychological means, often making references to their past, and their personal flaws. Because of this, he cares nothing for his underlings, and would gladly sacrifice them should it prove necessary. Rames is very power hungry, and will do everything and anything to achieve more power. Even for a Mummy, Ramses is very sadistic. He takes pleasure in taunting his opponents about their flaws, and he also rarely passes up an opportunity to torture them in a physical way. Rames thinks very little of humans, seeing them as insects in the long run, who are just meant to be stepped on. This view also applies to other Yokai, and he sees them as inferior, viewing Mummies, and other artificially made Yokai, as the superior beings. For this reason, Ramses views Ghouls as being greater than Vampires. Unlike Djoser, Ramses has no sense of honor or respect, and is more than willing to resort to underhanded tactics so that he can achieve his goals. He will also refuse to accept defeat, no matter how bad the situation might be for him. Ramses will also never admit weakness or that he is in any form of pain. Appearance As a normal Mummy, Ramses is fairly tall and slender. He has no hair, and normally wears a nemes. Some of his bandages have fallen off, revealing pale, dead skin. Unlike most Mummies, Ramses doesn't possess a human form after inflicting his curse. Instead, after placing a curse upon someone, he grows exponentially, gaining very prominent muscles, and growing claws. His teeth also sharpen. History During Ancient Egyptian times, Ramses was a High Priest for the Pharaoh, already possessing powers similar to sorcerory, but he desired more. So, Ramses conspired to murder the Pharaoh and his family, so that he could take the throne. When he enacted his plan, the Pharaoh was murdered, as was all of his family, except for the Pharaoh's second son. Realizing what was happening, the prince, now Pharaoh, ordered Ramses to be punished. As punishment, Ramses was turned into a Mummy. He spent thousands of years entomb, before a band of archeologists in the 1920s, accidentally unleashed him. Ramses then summoned his power, and created an army of undead warriors, which he planned to use to take over both the human world, and the monster world. Ramses' army marched on, laying siege to whatever stood in their path. Eventually, an alliance between humans and Yokai was formed, which included the future Headmaster of Yokai Academy. In an act of desperation, Alucard was unleashed, and he and Ramses had a massive battle, which Ramses managed to triumph in. However, the battle weakened him tremendously, allowing the opposing army to capture, and reseal him within a new tomb, deep beneath Yokai Academy. Right now, Ramses is still entombed, but a dark organization, is making efforts to unearth him. Powers and Abilities Ramses was considered to be the most powerful Mummy to have ever existed, possibly one of the most powerful Yokai to have ever existed, being so strong that h e overpowered Alucard in a battle. He possessed the power to resurrect the dead as loyal soldiers, who followed his orders without question. In his natural form, Ramses could command not only sand, but he could also create and control storms, allowing him to use wind or lightning to battle his opponents. He is also capable of making it rain fire. He can create locusts out of his own magical energy, and use them to attack his opponents. Unlike most Mummies, Ramses used his curse to gain power, instead of to relieve the pain from his wounds. He would curse people, then absorb their life force, and channel it into his own magical energy, which allowed him to take a stronger, more destructive form. In this form, Ramses power increases visibly. He is now capable of controlling storms to an even greater extent, shown to be able to create storms just around a small area. Ramses also gains an incredible physical boost of power, and he also has large claws.